No me creas
by vahpz
Summary: Hay veces que el Sargento Rivaille cae, y toda su vida se ve cuestionada, y sus pensamientos lúgubres abundan ¿Y cuál es el sentido de todo ésto? Y hay miles de preguntas, miles de situaciones que él no logra explicar. Tal vez debería rendirse, pero... ¿Qué es esa luz?/ Riren. One-shot.


_Buenas, en realidad no sé como debería comenzar ésto, pues, es la primera vez que escribo un fic... Pero ¡Hola! xd Muchas gracias por leer ésto y espero que les sea de su agrado c:_

 _Shingeki No Kyojin, o ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. La canción es "No me creas" de Alberto Plaza._

 _Advertencia: OoC y ¿Fluff?_

* * *

A veces, más de las que podría admitir, el sargento Rivaille sentía que caía en un túnel sin fin, infinito, grande, negro y desolado. Sentía la soledad abrazarle y acunarle en sus gélidos brazos y él quería escapar, correr lejos de la melancolía que le apresaba, del peso en su pecho que no le permitía respirar con normalidad, pero no encontraba la manera y como única alternativa, cerraba sus ojos.

Y todo empeoraba.

Frío. Sangre. Muerte.

Una a una, frente a sus retinas podía revivir la masacre de la cual era testigo. Sus familiares, amigos, cada uno de sus seres queridos siendo destrozados frente a él y la impotencia le congelaba. ¿Cómo podían llamarle "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" si nunca había logrado mantener con vida a aquellos a quienes alguna vez tuvo aprecio? Y se odiaba. Y sus demonios afloraban, convirtiendo en realidad cada uno de sus miedos. Recreando de la forma más cruel todo lo que en algún momento quiso olvidar. Todo lo que deseó cambiar.

 **No me creas** **  
cuando digo que el cansancio está venciéndome,  
no creas. **

Y se cansaba, de todo y de nada a la vez, de sus actividades diarias y de las salidas con la legión, se aburría de sus herramientas y de cada uno de sus superiores, incluso le agotaban las conversaciones forzadas, las órdenes y miradas furiosas. Sentía que se rompía cada vez que observaba el rostro compungido de madres, padres, hijos y esposas, esperando a alguien que jamás volverá. Esperando a alguien que ya ha dejado esa dolorosa realidad. Pero se acostumbraba a ello, a los cadáveres, llantos y gritos de agonía. Debía hacerlo, si no quería caer, si no quería sucumbir al peso que, silenciosamente, la gente ponía en su espalda. Sí, todo formaba parte de su rutina ¿No es así? Y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado y sus articulaciones se entumecían. ¿En qué momento todo se tornó tan oscuro? ¿A qué lugar se fueron los colores? Pensaba en rendirse, en dejar todo y permitir que su vida se transformara en una huella en la arena.

Efímera. Volátil. Olvidada.

Y se burlaba de sí mismo. ¿Cuándo el _Gran_ sargento Levi Rivaille se había tornado tan miserable?

 **Si por un momento dejo de nadar  
en este río nada manso.**

Y ahí, en su letargo, en su viaje de ida a sus más oscuros pensamientos, sentía que se hundía cada vez más, sentía que estaba encerrado, sin oportunidades de huida y el agua de su sucia conciencia le comenzaba a ahogar. El peso de sus decisiones doblegando sus rodillas, las palabras de las personas a su alrededor cavando una tumba bajo sus pies. Y quería gritar, abrazando las cadenas que él mismo forjó con el remordimiento de una solitaria alma en pena y que ahora cargaba con tanto afán, tirándolas consigo, en el profundo hoyo en el cual se postraba a cada segundo que transcurría. ¿Es que acaso el reloj se detuvo? ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento? Y en esos momentos decidía bajar los brazos, queriendo descansar, anhelando un segundo de tranquilidad, rindiéndose a lo que el destino le preparara. ¿Por qué debía luchar? ¿Por qué debería alzar su espada y defenderse? ¿En qué momento las hilanderas del destino considerarían que ya había tenido suficiente? ¿Debería dejar que todo terminara ahí?

 **No me creas  
cuando el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos  
y no aguanto.**

Y una silenciosa respuesta hacía aparición. ¿Podría optar por el _"camino fácil"_? ¿Qué tan necesaria era su presencia? Nadie es imprescindible, después de todo, la humanidad podría lograr sus objetivos aún si él no encuentra presente para ser testigo de todas las catástrofes que el humano puede provocar. Y tal cual como si se encontrara en sus últimos segundos de vida, toda su historia aparece frente a él, mostrando cuadros de las distintas etapas a las cuales tuvo que enfrentar. ¿Existió un momento donde realmente se consideró una persona _"plena"_? Y distintos rostros hicieron aparición, rodeándole, e incluso oía sus voces infundadas en palabras de ánimo, insistiéndole en continuar a pesar de todo, con sonrisas vivaces que le provocaron un agradable calor en su interior, volviendo su vista una mancha borrosa por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir de sus ojos, porque él era fuerte y las personas fuertes no lloran. Pero no fue capaz de disfrutar de sus recuerdos, cuando todo fue alterado y nuevamente su mente le dio una mala jugada, transformando sus felices rostros en pútridas muecas, con ojos sin vida y pieles pálidas, acallando sus voces, dejando silencio a su paso, y el sonido de su latiente corazón retumbaba en el espacio. Y se arrepentía. Y dolía.

 **No me creas cuando sientas que este frágil corazón  
se ha vuelto de metal.**

Y se encerraba aún más en sí mismo, sellando sus pensamientos, sin hablar más de lo necesario y sin demostrar de ninguna manera lo que transcurría en su mente, porque no era capaz de encontrar otra forma de menguar su dolor, más que alejándose, tornándose un ermitaño. ¿Quién había dicho alguna vez que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma? ¿Y qué ocurría cuando esa parte del ser humano se encontraba rota y corrompida?

¿Podía alguien sobrevivir sin alma?

Y sus ojos estaban vacíos, no eran más que un cascarón, porque, en un mundo de angustia y dolor ¿quién necesita más gente destrozada? Él no podía permitirse ese lujo, no podía sufrir. Él debía ser fuerte, era su obligación mostrarse impasible, pues debía ser ejemplo, debía ser un molde para las demás personas, una figura excéntrica y renombrada, capaz de sobrellevar el estilo de vida a la cual se veían obligados, y por todo eso siempre existe un precio, porque no quería más dolor, se rehusaba a sufrir una vez más, pero no encontraba más opciones ¿Disponía de alguna alternativa? No. Su posición, su destino, su vida le obligaba a ser una persona completamente impenetrable, sin relaciones, sin amistades. Debía mantener su lucha ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué él?

 **Dame un beso  
cuando veas que la fuerza se me fue  
y verás que me levanto  
pues un beso tuyo  
cura todo,  
cura todo.**

¿Cuándo se apagó el Sol? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Por qué parecía que ya no alumbraba con el mismo fulgor, con la misma fuerza e ímpetu? ¿Es que acaso el luminoso astro no se apiadaba de las pobres almas que vagaban sin rumbo por ésta Tierra? ¿Nadie se preguntaba cuál era la verdadera meta? ¿Cuál sería el fin? Tal vez sí debería rendirse y terminar de una vez por todas sus preguntas sin sentido, todas sus dudas, dolores y miedos, simplemente dejarse llevar y funcionar como la marioneta que todos desean que él se transforme. ¿No eso lo que buscan? Poder manipular al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, utilizar su fuerza para sus propios fines egoístas ¿Por qué no cumplir el capricho de sus superiores? ¿No se volvería todo mejor? Tal vez, solo tal vez…

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, era el momento de afrontarlo todo ¿No es así? ¿Acaso ganaba algo con todos esos pensamientos? Nada iba a cambiar, no podía retroceder el tiempo o alterar la vida de las personas a su alrededor. Y finalmente abrió sus ojos, rendido a todo lo que venía a continuación, a un mundo regido por el gris y la monocromía. pero había algo que no esperaba.

¿Qué era esa luz cegadora?

 **Cuando el aire  
cruza raro entre los árboles de mi alma  
tú no creas. **

Debía ser su imaginación, de todas maneras, quizás de forma inconsciente, retuvo el aliento. ¿Por qué pasaba algo así ahora? ¿Por qué justo en el momento en que se había resignado a una vida llevada por la oscuridad? ¿Por qué recién ahora la luz hace aparición? Y una ira incontenible le recorre las venas. Quiere correr y golpear al hilo de esperanza que atravesaba la penumbra hasta hacerla desaparecer. Porque eso es inútil ¿Por qué no lo entienden? Al final la oscuridad se tragará a ese pequeño ser y todo se quebrará y todo volverá a lo que es ahora. Y no, no iba a creer en algo falso, en algo que le iba a llevar a la completa desesperación, menos ahora que podía mantener un resquicio de su cordura. ¡Quería que se fuera! ¡¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz?! ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué iba detrás de él tan insistentemente? No lo iba a permitir. ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Sargento!-

¿Qué era eso? Y la luz comenzaba a tomar forma. Y le sorprendía la facilidad con la que calaba en su interior. No. Jamás. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

Y nuevamente cerró sus ojos.

 **Se podrán mover algunas hojas**  
 **pero siguen firmes las raíces.**

Pero ese rayo de luz crecía, y llegó un momento en que incluso con los ojos cerrados era capaz de sentir su calidez, y así como aumentaba ese sentimiento agradable en la boca de su estómago, también se veía acrecentado su odio. Porque sabía en lo que todo terminaría. Conocía esas sensaciones, ya lo había vivido, y no debería dejar que todo eso se colara en él. Debería restringirse y controlar todo lo que sucedía cada vez que esa esperanza se encontraba frente a él, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Y abría sus ojos de manera intermitente, para no deslumbrarse ni caer completamente por algo, que él conocía muy bien y sabía que era imposible.

Pero era más complicado de lo que creía, porque a cada día que transcurría, el desordenado y amorfo rayo de luz crecía, y se transformaba, contorneando una silueta. Formando frente a sus propios ojos a una persona que aparecía lentamente, deteniendo su respiración. Pero no se rendiría, él debía ser fuerte y para mantener esa fortaleza tenía que ignorar ese ser luminoso. La oscuridad era conocida, era segura, así que debía refugiarse en la fría y hostil soledad. Estaba decidido. ¿Por qué costaba tanto alejarse?

 **Dame un beso** **  
y alíviame el dolor de estar tan vivo  
y verás que es pasajero  
pues un beso tuyo  
cura todo,  
cura todo.**

Y se había sumido en una rutina, evitando interceptar e iniciar algún tipo de conversación con aquella luminosidad, dejando que ésta pase a su lado como una suave y cálida brisa de verano, pero no lo aceptaba y en cuanto veía su proximidad cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa, en el momento en que frente a él se encontró un joven, que temblaba en su sola presencia, bajando el rostro y ocultando sus ojos. ¿Qué era esa sensación en su estómago? ¿Qué era el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de aquel muchacho? ¿Por qué su piel morena parecía brillar aun cuando el cuarto estaba a oscuras? ¿Por qué parecía opacar el brillo del Sol con su simple presencia? Y ahí comprendió. Él era la silueta. Él era la luz. Y debía irse, debía alejarse, aun cuando el chico parecía un imán que le atraía de una manera única, algo que nunca había sentido.

-Mocoso- Fue una sorpresa para sí mismo, cuando la voz salió desde el fondo de su garganta, en una llamada seria, pero necesitada. Y toda sensación en su cuerpo aumentó cuando el soldado frente a él levantó sus ojos, agitando el latir de su corazón.

Un impactante verde rompiendo y actuando sobre su escenario gris.

Verde. Jade. Esmeraldas. Alejandritas. ¿Con cuántas piedras y joyas preciosas podría comparar las gemas que se encontraban frente a él? Y todo a su alrededor tomó color. ¿Cómo había provocado todo eso con una sola mirada? Y sintió que finalmente se rendía a todo. Y todo a lo que se negó le impactó de una manera dolorosa, provocando un extraño mareo que no supo explicar.

 **Dame un beso**  
 **y aférrate conmigo al paso de los años**  
 **y abrígame que hay frío**  
 **el resto del camino**  
 **y solo un beso tuyo puede ser**  
 **mi abrigo.**

Y no fue consciente de todo lo que ocurrió en su interior, sino hasta el momento en que se encontró a sí mismo abrazando con cariño y posesión el cuerpo del menor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años quizás? Y no importaba, porque la mirada y calidez del chico seguía impactando en su vida. ¿Cómo se había permitido ese tipo de sentimientos? ¿Cómo se había involucrado tanto con el joven, a tal punto, de necesitarle para sentirse finalmente en paz? No lo sabía. Aún no lo comprendía, pero, desde el momento en que aceptó todo lo que ocurría todas las dudas de su interior desaparecieron, ya no se sentía con la necesidad de tirar todo por la borda, y no le importaba lo que dijeran sus superiores, ya no pensaba del mundo como un lugar lúgubre y su cuerpo no pesaba cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos, pues ahora solo había algo que dominaba su mente. Y con una sola mirada, Eren Jaeger le había devuelto todos los colores a su vida, había suprimido todos sus temores y había quitado todos los fantasmas de su pasado, cortando las cadenas que le tenían en su extraña prisión, aceptando la luz y esperanza que tan fervientemente había negado.

Y tal vez nunca lo diría en voz alta. Pero le agradecía lo que hacía por él, todo lo que lograba simplemente con estar ahí con él.

Y tal vez, debería aceptar que ese mocoso había sido la mejor negación de toda su vida.

* * *

 _Y eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias (de nuevo ) si has llegado hasta acá. Como he dicho con anterioridad, es la primera vez que escribo algo, por lo cual, agradecería mucho saber qué les pareció, al igual que cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida._

 _Adiós c:_


End file.
